U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0082996, published Mar. 24, 2016, which is herein incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a security cart which includes a rear wall, a wheeled base frame connected to the rear wall and a base shelf pivotable between a horizontal position and a raised position. A first side wall and a first door pivotally connected to the first side wall are movable from locked positions within the base shelf to a folded position forwardly of the rear wall. A second side wall and a second door pivotally connected to the second side wall are movable from locked positions to a folded position forwardly of the folded first side wall and the first door. The base shelf is movable from the horizontal position to the raised position, and retained against the folded first side wall and the first door, and the folded second side wall and the second door. E-straps are provided on the first and second side walls for securing the security cart within a truck.